With the advent of wireless networking, many problems have arisen regarding the security and the authentication of wireless communications between devices. One possible solution to these problems is to utilize a personal identity number (“PIN”) code in order to establish an authenticated wireless communication between such devices. For example, the PIN code may be used when a first device is attempting to connect to a second device. The user of the first device is required to enter the PIN before the secure and authenticated wireless connection with the second device can be established.
In conventional devices, the user may enter the PIN code through any standard input means, such as a keyboard, a keypad, touch screen, etc. This method may present a problem, however, for certain types of mobile devices which lack those conventional input means. For example, a wireless barcode scanner may not have any of these conventional input means. There is a need for a system and method to enable the first devices that lack conventional input means to establish an authenticated wireless connection with the second devices.